


牵绊 你怎么就这么娇呢

by zhuzixxxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzixxxx/pseuds/zhuzixxxx
Relationships: 谦斑
Kudos: 2





	牵绊 你怎么就这么娇呢

“有谦呐，你说你喜欢我什么样子啊？” 斑斑倚在卫生间的门上跟正在刷牙的男朋友说话

金有谦咬着牙刷道：“什么样子都喜欢，不过我比较喜欢你撒娇的时候，特别可爱，还有一大早起来时傻乎乎的模样，还有好多好多...” 

斑斑坐在床上等着金有谦出来，金有谦踩出卫生间后到床边去搂过自家的男朋友：“怎么了？还困啊？那再睡会儿？太早起来了吗？” 

斑斑伸手揽住金有谦的脖子：“嗯...可是要你陪我” 

金有谦当斑斑是早起撒娇便把人又圈进怀里：“呐，睡觉吧” 

斑斑抬起腿到金有谦的腰上蹭了蹭：“床只能用来睡觉么？” 

金有谦亲了亲怀里的人道：“当然有别的使用方法，不过你可能要在床上躺好久的” 

斑斑噘着嘴道：“那得怪谁” 

金有谦拍了拍人的腰：“嗯，所以乖乖睡觉？” 

斑斑翻身趴在金有谦身上：“不要，不乖乖睡觉” 还刻意在金有谦只穿着睡裤的腰上蹭了蹭

斑斑感觉得到金有谦裆部的变化，便凑到他耳边：“呀，金有谦你不行啊，这么容易硬么？” 

金有谦挑眉听着身上人的话：“呀，你不是最知道我行还是不行了么？” 

斑斑红着脸亲了亲金有谦的嘴角：“说什么呢你...” 

金有谦伸手到斑斑的睡衣底下摸着人的腰，皮肤滑滑软软的手感特别好，金有谦爱不释手的多摩挲了几下还坏心的往小腹摸了几下，得来的是小男朋友难耐的轻哼

斑斑被金有谦一个翻身到了金有谦身下，斑斑身上的睡衣早已被金有谦给剥了一半，袖子松松垮垮的挂在小臂上，皮肤是专属于南洋风情的蜜色

金有谦啃着斑斑漂亮的锁骨，在上头留下了属于自己的记号，斑斑伸手解着金有谦的睡衣扣子，冷白皮的关系因为情欲都染上了粉色，斑斑抬头亲上了金有谦的喉结，要知道男人的喉结有多致命

金有谦一把扯下斑斑半挂在身上的睡衣，斑斑身上的睡裤也被金有谦扯下，金有谦恶趣味的抚着斑斑的大腿内侧，内裤前端已经被润湿

斑斑勾着金有谦的脖子道：“你快点...难受” 像小猫呜咽一样的声音软软黏黏的

斑斑还把金有谦往下拉了拉，让他更靠近自己，斑斑密密的亲着金有谦的嘴角和脸，迷离的眼神盯着金有谦

金有谦上手去勾了勾斑斑的内裤，不知道是斑斑身子太过炽热还是金有谦的指尖太过冰凉，金有谦明显感受到斑斑的轻颤，斑斑一使力翻身到金有谦身上，斑斑把金有谦压在了床上：“哎呀...让你快点的” 

金有谦扶着人的腰道：“急什么呢你，就这么难耐？” 金有谦拍了拍身上人的屁股

斑斑噘着嘴嘤嘤：“嗯...难受...快一点嘛...你不爱我了吗...你之前不是这样的” 斑斑边说着还遇手指去勾住金有谦的睡裤裤头，时不时还抠着抠着往下扯

金有谦突然恶趣味兴起想逗逗身上的小男朋友：“那你自己来吧，我躺着你来？” 

斑斑皱着小脸拍着金有谦的胸：“哼...” 但手上的动作倒是有些熟练，斑斑在情事方面不是一味的被动，因为主动让俩人多添了许多情趣

待到斑斑把俩人的衣服都脱个精光时，金有谦还是那副粉粉的模样，皮肤白的透粉，斑斑就只是窝在金有谦身上不动，金有谦一度怀疑斑斑是睡了

金有谦低头看了看红着耳朵的斑斑：“还害羞呢你” 

斑斑噘着嘴抱怨：“呀，自己动跟主动又不一样....嗯...啊” 还没等斑斑抱怨完，金有谦捏着人的腰悄悄的顶了进去

金有谦搂着人还坏心的坐起身，斑斑挂在金有谦身上哼哼唧唧的：“唔...你干嘛...嗯...” 斑斑紧紧的勾着金有谦的脖子

金有谦凑到斑斑脸上密密麻麻的亲吻：“干你啊，不然我在干嘛？” 

斑斑红着耳根回应：“唔你...慢点儿嘛...嗯哈...慢点...” 斑斑被金有谦顶的一句话都说不完整

金有谦凑到斑斑的胸口前去咬了咬一边挺立的红樱，惹来斑斑的呻吟和颤抖：“嗯...你别咬了...痒...唔...另一边...” 

金有谦把人搂紧后开口：“啧，我们斑米真是口嫌体正直” 

斑斑眼里盛着眼泪道：“你快点...我难受...金有谦你不爱我了...嗯...哈...” 

斑斑被金有谦突然的动作引来了惊叫，金有谦亲着斑斑的唇又贴着他的耳朵亲了亲，不得不说金有谦的喘息声对于斑斑来说很致命、很诱人

金有谦故意问着斑斑：“不过斑米...我没有带套，这样会有小宝宝吗？” 

斑斑红着脸道：“你才有宝宝呢...没有套也没...嗯...关系...啊...慢点...” 金有谦趁着斑斑把注意力放在别的地方时狠狠的顶了进去

金有谦离开了斑斑的身体，让斑斑躺在床上，任由床上的人伸着长腿来勾自己，斑斑的腿勾着金有谦的腰，眼神里带着满满的情欲盯着男朋友：“进来...谦呐...我要你...” 

金有谦不打算继续折磨自家小猫便急忙挺进了小猫的身体了：“呀...嗯...斑米你放松呢...” 

斑斑脸上挂着生理泪水：“嗯...不行...等等...太..太快了...哈” 

金有谦乖乖的放慢速度哄着人：“好...等会儿呢，嗯...斑米你好热” 

斑斑总是被自家男朋友那又奶又欲的言词弄得害羞的要命，双腿挂在金有谦的腰上撒娇：“嗯...好...好了...你再快一点...快一点嘛” 

金有谦捏捏斑斑的腰开口：“怎么又让我快点，受得住嘛？” 

斑斑噘着嘴：“嗯...快点...我受得住嘛...快一点嘛...老公” 

金有谦挑了挑眉凑上去亲了亲斑斑的唇：“嗯？什么？你刚刚叫我什么？？” 

斑斑眨着眼开口：“老公啊...怎...怎么了...不喜欢么” 

金有谦猛地把人抱起：“喜欢啊，当然喜欢了，你再喊一次” 

因为被金有谦突然抱起，本来已经适应了尺寸的后穴被顶的更深了，斑斑抱紧了金有谦的脖颈：“嗯...老...公嗯哈...啊...” 

金有谦把斑斑抱得更紧，边亲着人动作也没停下，反而顶得更深更快，身上的人被顶的摇摇晃晃，嘴里的呻吟也毫无保留的顷出

直到斑斑狠狠的抱住金有谦哀求时：“嗯...别...放开...嗯...” 金有谦捏着斑斑的玉茎前端

金有谦安抚的亲着斑斑：“等我...等我” 

斑斑带着眼泪胡乱的在金有谦的脖子上又亲又咬又蹭的，直到一股股的白浊在斑斑的体内释放时，斑斑才得以解放，点点的液体在金有谦的腹部上残留

斑斑脱力的抱着金有谦撒娇：“嗯...谦...谦米...都怪你...” 金有谦的硕大还在斑斑体内

金有谦退出后抱着人到浴室清洗，斑斑抱着金有谦的脖子还撒娇：“不是说要生宝宝嘛...” 

金有谦亲上斑斑发红的唇道：“这么想生？” 

斑斑笑得像只偷腥的猫：“哪有...哎...” 斑斑感受到金有谦不安分的手指又伸向了红肿的穴口

金有谦只是在外头打转迟迟不伸进去，惹得斑斑难耐的呻吟：“嗯...别摸了...啊哈” 

金有谦把人清理干净后抱着人回到床上：“不折腾你了，明天下不来床有得你受呢” 

金有谦把斑斑抱进怀里哄着：“斑米，你在床上怎么这么娇啊” 

斑斑迷迷糊糊的在金有谦的脖颈上亲了下：“嗯...我哪有啊” 斑斑钻了钻在金有谦的怀里找个舒适的位置抱着金有谦的腰眯眼

金有谦把被子往斑斑身上拉了拉，搂着人美滋滋的睡觉了，在额头上轻轻亲了下道：“晚安，斑米” 

完、


End file.
